Los Yeager's
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [ErenxLevi] Cualquier persona diría que mi familia es normal, claro, si ignora los intentos de homicidio de mi hermana, las prostitutas de ni padre, el complejo de mi hermano y las crueles venganzas tras la sonrisa de mi hermano menor. Sin embargo yo solo quiero una vida tranquila, una vida en donde no deba luchar con Mikasa para mantener la castidad de Eren intacta...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Primero que nada muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero te guste esta tontería.

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo. Eren y Levi no son hermanos biológicos en esta historia así que no habrá incesto, simplemente sus padres se casaron y terminaron siendo hermanos. Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría haber escrito una relación incestuosa.

Si bien este fic sera un intento de comedia romántica también abran momentos en donde el drama tendrá prioridad, por ejemplo, los sentimientos de Levi hacia su madre aquí serán muy importantes y jugaran un papel crucial con su familia. No quiero adelantarles demasiado pero creo necesario que sepan eso.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que te guste y disfruta tu lectura :'D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Yeager's.<strong>_

.

.

.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. No importa cuán fuerte sea el sentimiento, este amor desde un principio no debió haber existido._

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

.

.

.

A veces me pregunto que es tener una familia.

Alguien que al llegar a casa te reciba con un abrazo y un cálido "Bienvenido" para luego servirte la cena y preguntarte como fue tu día, poniendo atención a cada trivialidad que saliera de tu boca, mi hermana pequeña entonces reclamaría un poco de atención y hablaría de su día también, y mi hermano más pequeño enseñaría sus perfectas calificaciones mientras papá y mamá se toman de las manos observando a su familia, solo entonces, mi hermano mayor bajaría de las escaleras y nos sonreiría a todos para decir "Provecho" y marcharse a trabajar.

Sí, yo Levi Yeager añoro tener una familia como esa, una familia de cuentos.

La campana de la secundaria suena y yo comienzo a guardar mis cosas, hoy es miércoles por lo que me toca hacer la cena… otra vez. Suspiro de manera queda y tan solo tomo mi bolso para empezar a salir del salón con rumbo a mi casa; a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo aquí me he adaptado relativamente bien o al menos no tengo problemas con ningún profesor y alumno, con un poco de certeza podría hasta decir que Shina —Mi actual secundaria — es un buen lugar.

Como todo estudiante también tengo mis metas y propósitos, mi sueño es llegar a ser un terapeuta familiar y ayudar a estas mismas con sus problemas más influyentes y para ello debo entrar a la preparatoria Rose y luego ir a una buena universidad. Para eso necesito dinero así que hace ya algunas semanas que comencé a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo que me diera los momentos suficientes para evitar un incendio en casa sin mi presencia.

— ¡Hey Levi! — Grito Elizabeth, corriendo hasta caminar a mi lado. Elizabeth es mi amiga de la infancia, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y ella más que nadie conoce a profundidad mi situación familiar así que se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar un empleo. — ¿Terminaste ya el ensayo de Pixiv? ¡Yo ni siquiera he podido comenzar la introducción! —

— Lo entregue el mismo día que lo dio — Respondí con simpleza, doblando hacia la tienda de conveniencia. Quizás podría hacer un poco de Arroz con pescado…

— ¿¡Uuuaah!? Demonios, yo quería pedirte tu trabajo —

— Lo siento — No, en verdad no lo siento, lo disfruto.

— Sera en otra ocasión — La verdad no, lo siento Elizabeth — Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Qué tal tus estudios en general? —

— Van bien, en general, las cosas en casa siguen… igual — No, en verdad están peores. — De todas formas debo ir a la tienda de conveniencia, nos vemos Ely —

— Bye bye Levi, saluda a tus hermanos por mi —

— Ya —

Al entrar a la tienda lo primero que hago es tomar un canasto ya que acabo de recordar papá vendrá a casa y por lo tanto debo cocinar algo bueno — Ya que siempre trae prostitutas a comer con excusas baratas — sin embargo no logro decidirme por que preparar esta vez. Mi familia está constituida por mis dos hermanos menores llamado Armin y Mikasa, mi padre Grisha Yeager y mi hermano mayor Eren; mamá murió cuando yo tenía diez años así que desde entonces he tomado la responsabilidad como adulto en todo sentido de la palabra.

Mikasa y Armin nacieron con un año de diferencia siendo la chica la mayor — Armin tiene 14 y Mikasa 15 — sin embargo ambos entraron a preescolar el mismo año así que ahora están cursando segundo de secundaria en Rose, Eren en cambio es el mayor de nosotros con diez y nueve años y está en su primer año de universidad — El muy vago no sabe que estudiar aún así que solo asiste porque lo obligo — y yo, bueno yo estoy en cuarto año de secundaria y el otro año entro a la preparatoria con diez y siete años. ¿Joven no?

No me molesta realmente tomar el mando de la casa, creo que esa es una buena forma de recordar a mamá y estar más cerca de ella. Desde el accidente nadie ha vuelto a mencionarla en casa, papá guardo y quemo la mayoría de sus fotos —Si es que no todas— ninguno de nosotros pareció decir algo con respecto a ello, no sé lo que piensan mis hermanos de ella y en cierto modo tengo miedo de preguntar. De lo que sí puedo dar fe en que me hizo falta más de una vez en estos siete años, aún hay momentos en donde al preparar la cena pongo un set de cubiertos de más y debo retirarlo antes que los demás se sienten. Quizás aún no reconozco que ella se ha ido… permanentemente.

Paso las compras por la maquina y el cajero tan solo me cobra lo habitual, me he decidido a hacer una simple sopa de verduras y carne. Hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar. Al menos no ahora.

— Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto —

Tomo las bolsas y camino en dirección a casa, paso la bufanda azul que Eren me regalo por sobre mi nariz y tan solo rehuyó el frío. Estamos en pleno invierno y esa simple estación logra alegrarme, amo el invierno y el frío; Eren solía compararme con hielo cuando era pequeño, decía que mi actitud era tan fría y poco comunicativa como la nieve de invierno, se amontonaba en distintos sitios y muchas veces detenía el camino pero que si se tocaba con la calidez adecuada se derretía poco a poco, segundo a segundo hasta fundirse completamente con tu mano. ¿Qué puedo decir? Está estudiando literatura… romántica.

— Parece un niño pequeño — Susurró.

Al llegar a casa la noto vacía, Mikasa me había dicho que llegaría tarde, Armin iría a pasear con Annie —Una chica de su escuela y también novia. Pero el jura que nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta de ello así que le seguimos cuento — y mi hermano mayor… el debería estar durmiendo en el sofá con el estomago descubierto.

Camino dejando las bolsas en la cocina y luego me dirijo al living para ver qué es lo que debo ordenar esta vez. Para mi sorpresa no hay nada fuera de su lugar… Y me asusta.

— Pescaras un resfriado si duermes allí, Eren. Vuelve a la cama. —

— Nhg… Cinco minutos más… — Susurra tomándome del brazo y lanzándome al sofá con él, abrazándome como si fuera un oso de peluche. — Eres suave, Levi —

El calor se me empieza a subir al rostro cuando sus manos me abrazan por la cadera, a veces pienso que realmente hace eso a propósito solo para ver mis reacciones. Tras luchar unos momentos — Segundos en realidad — termino cediendo a toque y tan solo le abrazo la espalda, pasando mis manos por su cuello mientras escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro, es injusto que haga esto, es muy injusto y el no lo sabe.

Uno de mis mayores secretos es que en verdad estoy enamorado de Eren desde mis trece, si bien no compartimos lasos sanguíneos — Eren es hijo de Grisha y yo de mamá, luego ellos se casaron y tuvieron a Mikasa y Armin — nos hemos criado juntos toda la vida, vivíamos a tan solo diez casas de diferencia y muy a menudo solíamos a buscar problemas con los brabucones de barrio. Ignoro si Eren es consciente de estos sentimientos o no.

La puerta se abre y me obligo a olvidar mi cálido mundo para incorporarme sobre el sillón cuidando que Eren no despierte, es entonces cuando mi anciano padre entra con dos mujeres a su lado vestidas de forma muy… bueno, deja mucho que desear. No estoy en contra de que le haga su vida, debe superar a mamá después de todo pero aún se me hace difícil el verlo con más mujeres.

— Oh, ¿Estabas durmiendo Levi? Lamento si te desperté. — Dijo, caminando hasta el sofá más grande y sentándose con las dos chicas en el.

— Que va, solo estaba tumbado con Eren un rato. —

— ¿Qué tal la escuela? —

— Bien —

— ¿Y el deporte? —

— No juego soccer desde hace cinco años —

— Oh —

— Cuida de Eren, voy a cambiarme de ropa para hacer la cena —

Subo con toda la velocidad que mis pies me permiten y lanzo prenda por prensa sobre mi cama, me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Mikasa y tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que llegara. Cogí un pantalón militar y una playera blanca mediamente apretada para poder salir nuevamente y entonces sucedió, cuando termine de ponerme las zapatillas e intente abrir la puerta, que de allí con esta misma cerrada en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Pensaste que mi familia era normal? Por favor. (1)

Ahora es cuando la lucha diaria comienza.

Abri la ventana de mi cuarto violentamente y entonces salte al árbol frente a mi ventana, descendiendo por el sin importarme los raspones que las ramas y mismo tronco le hacían a mi cuerpo; en este momento no es lo que más me importaba. Al llegar suelo la mitad de mi camiseta estaba rajada y múltiples raspones ocupaban parte de la piel de mis brazos. Mierda, esta vez no tendría una buena excusa que decirles a los maestros para que no pensaran en algo equivocado.

Corrí hacia la puerta de enfrente y sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo abrí la puerta encontrándome con el caos de Hoy.

El living estaba completamente desordenado, los sillones estaban volcados, la mesa en el centro, los cuadros tirados por el suelo al igual que las figuritas de vidrio de mamá, los cuadros de las paredes estaba inclinados y la cocina… La cocina estaba impecable como siempre — Es el único lugar en que en realidad no se meten — sobre la mesa, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada estaba Mikasa, son una sonrisa cínica mirando en mi dirección.

— Ya llegue, hermanito — Se burló y yo solo pude apretar los dientes.

Les explicare. Mi hermana Menor Mikasa, está enamorada de Eren cuando supo que yo lo estaba por él, desde entonces ha intentado de todas las formas posibles tomar a Eren y así poder reclamarlo de su propiedad e impedir que pueda ser capaz de acercarme. — Nuestra familia no tomas las cosas de otros y eso incluye personas o ex novios. — y si, me refiero a "ese" tomar.

Lance las llaves hasta un punto ciego de la habitación y camine con tranquilidad hacia ella, Eren estaba en bóxers sobre la mesa con las manos amarradas a sus tobillos y amordazado completamente, Mikasa en cambio estaba sentada frente a él… en ropa interior. A veces me pregunto si en verdad esta es mi familia. Mire por sobre mi hombro a Grisha quien tan solo bebía unas cervezas con las chicas en un rincón de la habitación, el jamás se ha metido en nuestros pleitos "ya que los buenos hermanos saben solucionar sus problemas sin sus padres".

Lindo. Muy lindo.

La mire. Me miró. Nos miramos, la tensión se olía en el aire o simplemente era la ropa sucia apilada en el living, no lo sé pero algo olía. _Cerdos_ me dije a mi mismo mientras avanzaba a paso cauteloso, observando a Eren de reojo mientras el solo suplicaba por ayuda con la mirada; mierda, esta vez no sería tan fácil como cuando se atasco en la chimenea. Ella bajo dl lado contrario de la mesa y comenzamos a girar alrededor de ella, en parte porque necesitábamos armas, en parte porque de esa forma apreciábamos de igual manera el marcado y trabajo cuerpo de Yeager mayor.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados tome el fierro para abrazar el fuego de la chimenea mientras que ella alcanzo el fierro de la cortina y se desprendió del género en un simple movimiento, apuntándome con él directamente al pecho, imitándome. Grisha estaba encantado, presumiendo en la entretención que sus hijos les estaban brindando para luego tener un poco más de acción en la cama, de haber tenido otro fierro se lo hubiera azotado en la cabeza.

Mi hermana dio la primera estocada cuando con un paso al frente movió el fierro para chocar con mi abrazador, haciendo un sonido de espadas que solo pude comparar con la edad media en mi propia mente. No tendré piedad solo porque es una chica… o este en ropa interior. Retrocedí un paso para esquivar el golpe cuando avance dos más chocando contra el cortijero haciéndola tambalear y casi perder el equilibrio, casi…

Estuvimos chocando armas de un momento a otro moviéndonos por toda la habitación, no fue hasta que ella se topo con un sillón volcado que se subió sobre el y tan solo golpeaba hacia abajo, quedando en una evidente altura por sobre la mía. — ¿Te rindes Levi? —

— ¡No! — Brame, dándole un golpe a su arma para luego patearle la cara y hacerla caer hacia atrás; pero antes que pudiera apartarme de ella tomo mi pantalón hasta hacerme caer sobre ella, sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis rodillas y manos. El sillón volvió a volcarse con nosotros sobre él esta vez.

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos siendo observados por mi hermano menor, menor Armin Yeager. Mi rubio familiar era el que un mejor futuro tenia de todos nosotros, a diferencia de mi él no solía meterse en nuestras disputas sobre quien dormiría o quien abrazaría a Eren por la mañana, es como si él en verdad estuviera tan acostumbrado a nuestras anormalidades que simplemente no las tomara en cuenta. Hace unos días atrás Mikasa amarro a Eren a una silla e intentamos quemarnos mutuamente con aceite caliente y lo único que dijo fue _"No destruyan nada o deberán comprarlo con su mesada". _

A veces envidio su capacidad de hermano menor.

— N-no Annie, ¡No entres! —

Tarde chico. La pequeña y menuda figura de Annie entro en el desastroso living con un paso lento y cauteloso, tal cual novia entra en la casa de sus suegros por primera vez en toda su vida —Cosa que no era mentira— se detuvo junto a Armin y viro la cabeza hacia nosotros, luego a Eren, en mi padre quien seguramente se estaba besuqueando con las mujeres en la parte trasera para finalizar en la cocina.

Bien, mi primera novia que traje a casa paso por algo parecido a ello.

Esta es solo la tradición Yeager.

— ¡Armin! — Grito Grisha mientras caminaba hasta el centro.

— ¡Papá! —

— ¡Mikasa! —

— ¡Annie! —

— ¡Eren! —

— mhmhjha mhjash jhhj —

— Levi… — Las palabras salieron con recelo, como quien le hablaba a su enemigo desde hacía muchos años.

— María un pajote — Dije con un tono tranquilo.

Esta es mi familia.

Lo que paso más tarde fue predecible. Armin se desmayo, Annie lo llevo a su habitación mientras papá se iba a un lugar más intimo con sus mujeres, Mikasa y yo cruzamos espadas un rato más hasta que le mencione a Sasha y ella salió corriendo por la ventana hacia donde la castaña —Sí, en ropa interior y estaba nevando. — Yo mientras tanto desate a Eren y le devolví su ropa que aún parecía tener su colonia impregnada en la tela.

Y al igual que todos los días terminamos cenando solo nosotros dos.

— ¿Crees que Annie se quede tras conocernos? —

— Bueno, las mujeres Yeager tiene una alta tolerancia con nosotros, si lo ama entonces definitivamente tiene nuestra sangre en sus venas —

— Mmnh —

Es en estos momentos en donde me encuentro sentado en su regazo mientras el me da de comer en donde pienso: _"Ah, tal vez tener esta familia no es tan malo". _De alguna forma, desde que comenzamos con todo este lió Eren desarrollo un complejo de hermano en donde se pasa la mayoría del tiempo mimándome y tratándome como un niño pequeño.

Esto no es tan malo después de todo soy un Yeager ¿No?

* * *

><p>(1) Lo siento, no pude evitar imaginarme a Levi diciendo un Bitch Please en ese momento.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte! o volver a verte! _

_Me alegra que estés aquí y espero estés super duper duper bien!. He vuelto una actualización más de los Yeager's y espero te guste, en general amo esta familia en cada aspecto de la palabra, en especial a ese vengativo Armin que se ve de a poco en los rincones. Como ya había dicho en el capitulo anterior los sentimientos de Levi aqui son cruciales por dos cosas. _

_1.- Él es el protagonista y dependiendo su punto de vista es como se va desarrollando el FF. _

_2.- Los sentimientos y/o miedo con respecto a su madre son lo que le dan ese toque tan dramatico (?) a la historia para que no se base solamente en humor. _

_Te digo desde ya que si no entiende muy bien, la relación que tiene la madre de Levi, la madre de Armin y Mikasa y la madre de Eren me lo digas en algun mensaje para poder explicarlo mejor y detalladamente. Ahora estoy un poco corta de tiempo._

_¡Muchas muchas gracias a las personas que dejan Reviews, agregan a favoritos y que siguen la historia, esta pequeñes es para ustedes y si desean algo en especial como una escena no tengan pudor en pedirla y tratare de complacerlos! _

_Sin más preámbulo, por favor disfruta la lectura. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Yeager's.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

De vez en cuando pienso que algún día podre volver a verte, pero esa voz pequeña a insignificante a veces me recuerda, que no todas las cosas salen como quisiera y que en realidad aún te necesito. Mamá.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

.

.

Estoy consternado, no, más bien la palabra que deseo usar es asustado.

Actualmente estamos sentados en la mesa del comedor pulcramente limpio, ordenado y alineado — De por si eso es perturbarte — y hasta el momento nadie se ha desnudado, amenazado, traído mujeres, intentado violar, quemar, romper, golpear o algo por el estilo. Lo que más me asusta es que estamos comiendo… sentados… todos juntos como una familia normal. _**¡Una familia normal, joder! **_

La última vez que estuvimos de esta forma mamá estaba viva y entonces Grisha se levantó grito: _¡Normal! _ y volcó la mesa para correr y evitar de esa forma los objetos que mamá le lanzaba, Mikasa aprovechando la confusión y se llevo a Eren —No me pregunten cómo, ni siquiera yo lo se — a su habitación y no salieron hasta la tarde — Era el almuerzo — Armin mientras tanto se sentó en un rincón de la habitación elevando la mano cada vez que mamá pensaba lanzar en ese lugar, como diciéndole: _¡Por favor, estoy aquí así que ten cuidado! _

— Eren, ¿Podrías pasarme la salsa, por favor? —

Casi me da un ataque, Mikasa le estaba pidiendo la salsa a Eren…. por favor, me dará un ataque de nervios si no hacen nada estúpido, es decir, por favor somos los Yeager. La policía está aquí al menos la mitad del mes, los bomberos una vez a la semana y la ambulancia tiene un plan de emergencia con la que llega en menos de tres minutos si nosotros los llamamos. Es imposible, casi de fantasía que actuemos sin hacer una estupidez…

— ¿Qué tal les fue en la escuela, chicos? — La voz de Grisha suena profunda y preocupada. Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, agradeciendo la comida y afirmando su cabeza en la mano sobre la mesa. — ¿Algo nuevo que contar? —

— No demasiado— Dice Armin — Annie acepto salir conmigo así que familia, ahora tengo novia. —

— ¡Felicidades Armin! ¡No todos tenemos esa suerte! — Te entiendo Eren. Las mujeres que nos conocen suelen huir al entrar y ver la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra familia. —

La conversación tomo un rumbo normal. Demasiado normal, mi cuerpo aun esta a la defensiva esperando que de alguna forma algo pase y deba correr con Eren a cuestas para así esconderlo de Mikasa, pero nada pasaba y joder, el miedo corría cada parte de mi cuerpo en la espera, torturándolo con la adrenalina que no dejaba de correr.

Fue entonces cuando Eren quien animosamente estaba hablando de Jean —Su enemigo declarado — se calló estrepitosamente y su semblante cambio de forma radical, la suave sonrisa de sus labios se convirtió en una mueca llena de miedo y espanto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las ojeras se marcaron notablemente mientras su boca formanaba una "O´" perfecta.

— ¿Eren? —

— _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! — _Aquel grito me desconcertó por completo. Yeager mayor no se movió, no dijo nada más si no que simplemente estaba gritando desenfrenadamente.

Papá perdió la cabeza y lanzo la mesa a alguna parte de la sala, Armin se escondió en su rincón con la mano alzada y Mikasa solo corría en círculos mientras gritaba que Eren necesitaba ayuda, yo en cambio me hice a un lado y observe como en su pierna derecha había una gran araña subiendo lentamente por la ropa, aumentando de esa forma los gritos por parte de mi hermano.

Eren es aracnofóbico

Cabe mencionar que yo no hice nada más que sentarme a observar el desastre de la sala con una tersa sonrisa en mis labios, Eren quien aún seguía gritando y sentado en la silla del comedor comenzó a mover sus brazos hacia los lados buscando algo con lo que poder matar al bendito animal mientras Mikasa al verla se desmayo.

Mikasa es aracnofóbica.

En un ataque de nervios Eren empezó a empujar su espalda hacia atrás y cayó violentamente de espaldas aún sentado en la maldita silla, intento con todas mis fuerzas no soltar una carcajada pero no lo estaba logrando, el rostro horrorizado de Eren mientras veía al arácnido subir por su pecho no tenia preció. Los orbes verdes en un momento empezaron a volverse dorados, presa de su propio miedo; no iba a intervenir en esa situación por dos razones. La primera: estaba jodidamente divertido por ello y la segunda: le tengo fobia a las arañas.

— ¡Araña exumaent! ¡Araña Exumaent! — Grito con desesperación cuando el animal ya estaba casi en su barbilla. — ¡Harry Potter hijo de puta! ¡Tu hechizo no sirve! —

Y fue cuando caí al suelo. No, no rodeé en el suelo como Hanji lo hubiera hecho si estuviera allí pero si me tuve que agarrar el estomago cuando de la nada Grisha salió del armario dándole escobazos limpios que la araña esquivaba exitosamente. Eren terminaría con mucho moretones luego de eso, además no es como si Grisha no pudiera matar un arácnido pero es que al igual que sus hijos él le temía a las arañas y por lo tanto tenia los ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba a Eren con ella.

— Tanto escándalo por una araña tan pequeña— Dijo Armin, bajando su libro y de esa forma ver el escándalo que tenían papá y Eren.

— Armin, hay un ratón sobre el mueble de tu espalda. —

Yeager menor termino noqueado en el piso.

Oh venganza dulce venganza. Sabía que mi familia no podía fingir ser normal tanto tiempo.

Luego de cinco minutos la araña desapareció y Eren pareció recobrar el espíritu, se arrastro por el suelo y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome como si ah un peluche se tratase. Grisha se había desmayado hacia unos minutos atrás y Mikasa junto con Armin no parecían dar señal de despertar pronto así que tan solo me deje hacer; escondí mi rostro en su cuello e inhale el olor de su colonia hasta asegurarme de nunca olvidarla.

Los pequeños temblores de Eren sobre mi propio cuerpo lograron conmoverme, haciendo que al abrazar su espalda empezara a susurrar frases para poder mantenerlo tranquilo, recordándole que estaba allí y que no me iría sin importar cuantas arañas se atravesaran entre nosotros. Él río y yo solo me magnifique con el hermoso sonido de su voz en tonos altos y bajos, como una melodía silenciosa que se expandía por mis oídos, su risa era tan parecida a mamá que me producía nostalgia.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creen Eren y yo no compartimos lazos sanguíneos. Mi madre, Marianne Arckerman se caso con el padre de Eren cuando este tenía dos años, el mismo año que yo nací; Grisha sabía desde un principio que yo no era su hijo y sin embargo se hizo cargo de mi —Cosa que le agradezco con todo mi ser — Carla, la antigua esposa de papá y también madre de Eren lo dejo cuando las cosas empezaban a complicarse y hasta el día de hoy no se ha sabido nada de ella, fue una simple coincidencia que mi Marianne y Carla fueran amigas de toda la vida —O eso me gusta creer.

Se podría decir que soy el hijo bastardo del matrimonio.

Grisha y mamá se separaron a los años de estar juntos y él consiguió una nueva esposa —La madre de Mikasa y Armin — pero cuando esta murió al nacer los chicos ella tomo la responsabilidad de madre en la familia, volviendo junto a papá.

Cuando mamá murió fue entonces que las cosas cambiaron completamente, nadie dentro la familia lloro su muerte. Ni Mikasa, ni Armin, ni Eren, ni papá tampoco fue entonces cuando pensé que algo no estaba bien, digo, muy frío y taciturno puedo ser pero era mi madre, la mujer que sirvió de modelo femenino a Eren… No podía ignorar su muerte así como así, tras la semana de haberla sepultado Grisha se fue con mujeres y todos los hijos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso Armin —Lo que me sorprendió— poco a poco las fotos de ella fueron desapareciendo así como también su ropa.

Aún tengo una vieja fotografía uno de sus vestidos escondidos en mi habitación.

La curiosidad me pica cuando siento esa necesidad de preguntarle a Eren sobre mamá, que es lo que siente y que es lo que piensa sobre el tema, murió hace ya unos años y por lo tanto debe de haber pensado más de una vez en ello ¿Verdad? no puedo ser el único que la recuerde de vez en cuando y que al menos tenga un nudo en la garganta cuando cada cumpleaños, año nuevo o navidad ella no está con nosotros, no está conmigo.

— Uhmm… ¿Eren? — Dijo aún escondido entre su hombro, aferrándome a sus ropas por el miedo — ¿Qué…? ¿Qué piensas… de mamá? —

Como una cenicienta con las campanas de media noche pareció volverse frío y áspero, Eren se separo de mi de forma busca y violenta importándole poco que estuviera aferrado a su camisa, se me quebraron tres uñas — Me refiero a que se me rompieron desde el centro. No soy una damisela — y se volio dándome la espalda, levantando a Mikasa y Armin del suelo para luego decirme con voz cortante y fría.

— No vuelvas a mencionar a esa mujer, ¿Entiendes, Rivaille? —

Sentado allí en medio de una habitación desordenada, abrace mis piernas mientras pensaba que es lo que yo y ella habíamos hecho mal.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola es un gusto volver a verte! o ¡Encantada de conocerte! _

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta y también gracias por tu paciencia, finalmente pude escribir un capitulo medianamente decente y aparentemente corto en comparación a algunos otros. Lo lamento por eso pero en si los sentimientos de Levi son ahora bastantes complicados y comenzaran a llevar un rumbo un tanto desconocido. Es nuevo para mi :'D _

_En cuanto a al familia Yeager, __antes que me matéis este fic sigue siendo comedia por lo que los sucesos con ellos seguirán apareciendo y haciendo sus actos cómicos como lo de la araña y bueno, su normalidad se vera trincada por un sin fin de cosas. _

_Desde ya os advierto que el próximo capitulo sera narrado por Eren así que veremos por primera vez su punto de vista con respecto a la situación. _

_Siento que estoy escribiendo mucho al comienzo así que os dejare leer tranquilas. Bonita Lectura. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Yeagers. <strong>_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

No importa cuánto tiempo pase y transcurra, decirte la verdad es tan doloroso que no soporto ver tu rostro. No me odies, no me detestes porque todo lo que hago, lo hago para que dulce corazón no sufra.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces.

Nadie en casa me ha dirigido la palabra y desde entonces me han ignorado completamente; Eren esta yendo voluntariamente a la universidad y vuelve pro al noche, mayoritariamente con olor a alcohol en todo su cuerpo; Armin y Mikasa se han excusado diciendo que deben hacer muchos trabajos como final de semestre y papá no ha vuelto de los bares. Todos piensas que estoy realmente bien con esto, no me quejo, no hago caras, tan solo acepto y ni siquiera les pregunto el porqué lo hacen.

Me siento solo.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuve este sentimiento en el pecho.

En estos siete días he descubierto tres cosas: la casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona, no importa cuánto suba la calefacción sigo teniendo frío y Eren no vendrá a abrazarme como cada vez que discutíamos, al menos no esta vez, eso me entristece, esta casa es tan gigantesca cuando solo estoy yo en ellas que he comenzado a odiarla; mi sombra es la única persona que me recibe cuando vuelvo a de la secundaria.

Odio esto, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Conocía el límite que no debía cruzar y pase un pie de él, esta es mi decisión y solo debo aceptarla, este fue el camino que escogí y no debería tener algún remordimiento por ello. El problema es que en verdad si los tengo, sigo teniendo esos sentimientos en donde ya no se qué hacer o pensar, Elizabeth se ha ido de vacaciones y posiblemente se quede donde sus parientes a mas de mil kilómetros de aquí, Hanji fue trasladada a la cuidad continua para poder dar clases en una mejor escuela.

En verdad estoy solo.

Ya ni siquiera siento hambre, jamás me ha gustado comer solo porque pareciera que poco a poco me voy haciendo más y más pequeño hasta el punto de desaparecer. Eren siempre estaba conmigo cuando el mundo parecía venirse encima, siempre con una sonrisa y su usual "estamos bien y estamos juntos que es lo que importa" tengo miedo que ese Eren desaparezca, tengo miedo que ese Eren me odie y por consecuencia odiarme a mí mismo en el proceso.

Mamá no pudo haber sido tan mala ¿Cierto?

Quizás a mi familia si le preocupa el que yo no sea parte del matrimonio, quizás ellos si se preocupan porque sea el único hijo que no mantiene la sangre de su padre. Nunca hicieron ningún comentario y por esa misma razón pensé que no importaba; que en realidad no les molestaba pero al parecer les afecta mucho. No quiero vivir en una casa donde ni siquiera puedo decir el nombre de mi madre, en un lugar donde me obligan a olvidar y hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que la persona de i vida me dijo e hizo por mí.

Paso las manos por mi cabello y tan solamente me resbaló pro la pared hasta sentarme en suelo y abrazar mis piernas, aquí seria el momento en donde Eren me abrazaría, Armin encontraría una solución y Mikasa tocaría mi hombro, dándome todo su apoyo moral pero ellos no vendrán sin importar cuantas veces lo pida, ellos no volverán a ser los mismos sin importar cuánto les rece a los dioses.

Tomo mi celular y marco el tercer número de los diez contactos que poseo, el timbre suena y limpio mis ojos mientras regularizo mi respiración. No es buena idea que pareciera lo desesperado que estoy, al menos no al teléfono.

— Vaya, es muy raro que tú me llames, ¿Ha pasado algo? — Pregunta tras contestar luego del séptimo tono.

— ¿Aún está en pie la oferta de compartir apartamento contigo? No tengo trabajo ahora pero puedo conseguir uno cuando este allá, pagare la renta así que no te preocupes. —

Hacia unos meses atrás Farlan me había ofrecido rentar su departamento junto a él a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, si aceptaba debería cambiarme de secundaria y también buscar un trabajo sin embargo había declinado la oferta cuando Eren había irrumpido en mi habitación diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Ahora ya no podrá hacer lo mismo, ahora Eren no está…

— ¿Estás ahí? — Pregunto cuando no me contesta.

— S-sí es solo que me impacta que en verdad aceptaras ¿Paso algo verdad Levi? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No estarás tomando una decisión apresurada? —

— Pensé que me querías como compañero —

— No me mal entiendas en verdad quiero que estés aquí conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo pero esto tiene que ver con Yeager, ¿Acaso te hizo algo? —

Mierda, no puedo mentirle a Farlan por más que desee hacerlo.

— No exactamente con él — En realidad sí — Más bien con mi familia en general por eso necesito tiempo para pensar y no me gusta estar solo, sabes lo que me produce estar solo Farlan —

— Sabes Levi, no es malo volver a intentarlo de vez en cuando, no has vuelto a ser el mismo desde que tu madre murió y eso en parte lo comprendo pero abandonaste la única cosa capaz de mantenerte a la raya con tus emociones —

— Necesito un sí o un no idiota, es simple —

— Vale, estaré allí en treinta minutos para recogerte. —

Colgué.

No lo entendería, alguien que no ha pasado por ello jamás entendería lo que el porqué debí dejarlo, porque ya no soy capaz de volver siquiera a tocarlo. El violín se ha vuelto uno de los pesares más grandes en mi vida desde que mamá murió, no he tocado ni siquiera una nota desde entonces porque en realidad ya no tengo por quien tocarlo, tampoco un porque para poder hacer bailar alguna melodía; simplemente fue llenándose de polvo con el tiempo hasta convertirse en una sombra obscura en mi vida.

Tome la maleta que guardaba en mi armario comenzando a empacar toda la ropa que necesitaría en el día a día, no quiero llevar demasiadas cosas si no lo necesario y preciso para poder acostumbrarme a un nuevo estilo de vida. Poco a poco y lentamente la imagen de mi familia va a apareciendo en mi mente y dudo si estoy tomando al decisión correcta pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no estoy dispuesto a seguir en un lugar donde no me necesitan y tampoco desean que este.

Abriendo violentamente los cajones de la cómoda saco todos los zapatos que guardo dentro, siendo todos en su mayoría zapatillas deportivas que jamás he usado por temor a dañarlas — Han costado un montón — y los meto en la maleta, ordenando las cosas con tal de no mal ocupar ningún espacio que podría servir para una nueva cosa. Así, prenda tras prenda mi habitación se va deshaciendo de las cosas que solían destacarse en su mayoría.

Esa es la decisión que he tomado.

Lo que he elegido.

Si me hubieran dicho desde un inicio el que les molestaba no hubiéramos pasado por todo esto, yo me hubiera mudado con algunos parientes y ellos vivirían de forma pacífica hasta el día de hoy, nuestros caminos jamás se hubieran cruzado y por lo tanto no estaríamos en una situación en donde se dedican a ignorarme y yo a sentirme el rechazado de la familia solo por querer satisfacer la necesidad de enterarme sobre el verdadero valor de mi madre en algún lado.

Porque en realidad estoy en todo el derecho de preguntar porque ni siquiera se le ha nombrado en todo este tiempo, el porqué la han olvidado tan rápidamente. Sé que duele, pienso que soy una de las personas que más sabe el dolor que produce recordar a un ser amado que ya está contigo, soy su hijo, su único hijo y ella es mi única madre, no podrá haber otra como ella sin importar cuantas mujeres lleguen a casa, aquellas mujerzuelas que trae Grisha a casa ni siquiera le llegan a los talones a mi madre.

¿Es que acaso no le importa realmente como me siento respecto a ello? Vale, hasta ahora jamás me había quejado de ello porque debe rehacer su vida pero ni siquiera se toma las libertades de poder preguntar si nos molesta, está bien que mis hermanos no pongan resistencia algún y se tomen la situación al natural pero yo soy diferente a ellos ¿No? ellos nunca tuvieron a su madre viva y diciéndole que los amaba a cada instante como yo; si siquiera pueden apreciar el esfuerzo de Marianne para criarlo a cada uno de ellos.

Según lo que yo entiendo eso es ser madre.

Completamente indagando bajo la maleta a cuestas por la escalera sin tener la más mínima delicadeza en lanzarlas escalones abajo, estoy molesto, muy molesto con todo el mundo de esta casa y ni siquiera me voy a molestar en ocultarlo. Levante mi mano derecha y la pegue a la pared mientras bajaba la escalera botando cada cuadro que yacía perfectamente colgado en ella, rompiéndose brutalmente en el suelo para luego seguir con el otro y el otro hasta llegar al último peldaño.

Patee la maleta hacia la puerta y recorrí el living observando cada minucioso detalle que podría descansar ahora en mi memoria.

Ellos hacían desastres todos los días.

Hoy lo haría yo.

Rompí todos los cuadros del alrededor, lanzándolos violentamente al suelo mientras el sonido del cristal destrozándose llegaba a mis oídos y grabándose en mi mente para nunca ser olvidado, los floreros que usualmente poseían hermosas flores rosas y rojas chocaron con la pared luego que las hermosas flores fueran brutalmente pisadas por mis propios pies.

Minuto a minuto la casa pareció volverse un infierno con todos los recuerdos de alguna familia se destrozaban al igual que los de mi propia mente, ya no tenía nada que ver con los Yeager y ellos tampoco tenían nada que ver más conmigo. Desde ese día en adelante tomaría el apellido de mi madre y viviría como tal, como un Arckerman haciendo honor a su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, mi nombre es Ryan y soy el hermano mayor de Lace. _

_Por problemas de conexión ella no ha podido hacer acto de presencia y me ha pedido el favor a mi. Debí haber actualizado el sábado pasado por un trabajo muy jodido no pude, perdón por ello. Estaré viniendo aquí hasta que ella pueda hacerse presente. _

_Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer este escrito, les aseguro que ustedes son personas muy importantes para mi hermana y también para mi, me alegra saber que ustedes la motivan a poder seguir con lo que le gusta y le apasiona; me siento orgulloso de ella por eso. También les agradezco las criticas que le dan así sean de mala manera, gracias a ellos se enfada y trata de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, se que no debería pero como hermano mayor me enorgullece y me hace sacar pecho cuando alguien dice su nombre y "Ella es la hermana pequeña de Ryan". _

_Lace, si alguna vez me haces un comentario de esto, lo negare. _

_Por favor, perdonen la tardanza y disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

><p><strong>Los Yeager's<strong>

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

Y finalmente todos terminan convirtiéndose en la persona que dijeron nunca serian.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

**Eren. **

— ¿No están siendo un poco duros con Levi? —Marco se sentó a mi lado con una lata de café caliente, su aliento por sobre la bufanda se observaba tan nítidamente blanco, recordándome que el invierno había llegado antes este año. — Lo han ignorado todo este tiempo, el también se siente solo Eren. —

— Se que está mal, pero necesitamos hablar de esto Marco. No es fácil mirarlo a la cara y fingir que todo está bien cuando en realidad no lo está— Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba la lata de café, no es como si en verdad deseara hacerlo eso a Levi, como si disfrutara ignorarlo todos los días. Es mi jodido hermano pequeño, no disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir.

— Sabes, siempre te he dicho las cosas como son, ¿verdad? — Asentí, sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo pero aún así no pude levantar la mirada, sabía exactamente que sus molestos ojos cafecinos me penetrarían hasta el interior de mi alma y eso, es lo que estaba tratando de evitar. — Deberían decirle la verdad, Levi entenderá si le explican pero si siguen evitándolo terminara dejándolos antes que se den cuenta. —

Sin ningún previo aviso, Marco se levanto de su banca excusándose con la segunda clase que ambos teníamos en treinta minutos, vertió el café completamente en basurero y lanzo el pequeño carton de vaso dentro de este mismo. Sus manos empuñadas y el cuerpo rígido solo indicaban lo cabreado que estaba, además de los insultos que el perfecto y amable Marco Bosard jamás decía.

Apreté el envase de aquel caliente liquido en mis manos y suspire, por más que me empeñara en negarlo él tenía la razón pero, el miedo recorría cada zona de mi cuerpo, la culpabilidad era tan grande que ni siquiera podía pensar en una reacción que no fuera odio instantáneo. Temblé de solo imaginar la fría mirada de Levi sobre mi cuerpo, esa que solía poner cuando alguien traicionaba su confianza y excedía el límite de su paciencia y se decidía a romper todo tipo de relaciones con ellos mediante el odio.

No, no puedo hacer algo como eso. No cuando estoy a punto de caer a sus pies de tan perdidamente enamorado me encuentro.

_"Levi entenderá si le explican pero si siguen evitándolo terminara dejándolos antes que se den cuenta"_

Muevo la cabeza y me levanto para ir a mi siguiente clase, botando el café sobrante en el basurero. Pero las palabras de Marco no me abandonan en ningún momento.

.**WoWoWoWoWoWo.**

Levi ha desaparecido.

Sus cosas no están en ninguna parte y su habitación esta vacía.

El comedor está completamente destrozado al igual que los cuadros en el la pared de la escalera, como si hubiera pasado un tornado furioso destrozando toda causa de sus heridas y recuerdos, un tornado llamado Levi. El alama se me escapaba poco a poco mientras recorría cada centímetro de la habitación destrozada, así es como en verdad lo habíamos hecho sentir, ese desastre era el como mi pequeño hermano había sobrevivido tantos años sin poder mencionar el nombre de su madre, de nuestra propia madre.

Me agache a tomar una fotografía familiar, el marco estaba desencajado y el vidrio rotos sin embargo la imagen parecía estar a salvo, en ella estaba papá sosteniendo a Mikasa, sentado en el sofá junto a mamá quien sostenía a un pequeño Armin en sus brazos, detrás de ellos estaba yo con Levi sobre mis hombros, aún a aquella corta edad su semblante se era serio y distante, recuerdo haber insistido mucho para que aceptara subir a mis hombros.

— Eren, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — La voz de Mikasa suena completamente quebrada en mi mente, está en la puerta de la habitación y no se atreve a entrar por la culpa. — ¡Levi se fue Eren, se fue! —

— Lo sé… —

— ¿¡Por qué estas tan tranquilo!? ¡Nuestro hermano se ha ido y tu tan solo miras una fotografía! —

— Lo sé… —

— ¡Entonces que estas esperando par—

— ¡Solo cállate de una maldita vez Mikasa! — Los ojos de mi hermana se desorbitan y miran el suelo en silencio. Me he pasado pero, en estos momentos lo que más necesito es silencio.

Cerré los ojos cuando un dolor de cabeza de instalo en todo mi cráneo, penetrando los huesos y asegurando que no iría pronto. Bien, Levi se había ido pero de alguna forma tendría que haber dejado una señal, algún a pista de donde podría haberse ido en tan poco tiempo sin embargo no importaba cuanto intentara moverme mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

Jamás debimos comenzar a ignorarlo, no debimos empezar con toda esta estupidez de ocultar la verdad, deberíamos haberle puesto la atención que correspondía, haberle dados los abrazos que el negaba con insistencia pero aún así deseaba. Debimos.. Debimos…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y prontamente me vi atrapado en mi mismo, el color y las cosas desaparecían como las ondas del agua dando paso a una obscuridad, _una obscuridad sin levi_. Entre en pánico(*), sentía como mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis propias manos; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo desapareció y me vi a mi mismo envuelto en el color negro, negro en el piso, negro en el cielo, negro en los lados, negro.

Negro como el cabello de Levi, negro como las ruedas de un auto, negro como la sangre coagulada en el cuerpo, negro como los números de una habitación, _negro como el respirador automático de Marianne_.

La vida se me fue en un respiro, en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación la imagen de mi hermano pequeño caminando se hizo presente, desde la distancia y sin hacer ningún gesto se quedo el silencio mientras me observaba, sus ojos grises brillaban en sobremanera por las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y a pesar que escondía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón podía ver que temblaba.

Me levante del suelo pero me vi jalado nuevamente hacia él, giré mi cabeza topándome con cuatro cadenas que me anclaban al suelo inexistente. Forcejee con ellas hasta que logre hacerlas más y más grandes, más y más largas permitiéndome ponerme de pie y también poder caminar.

— Eren, ¿Me quieres? — La delicada figura de Arckerman estiro una mano temblante hacia mí. — ¿Me quieres? —

— ¡Sí! — Grite, caminando hacia él, una ansiedad desconocida tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y me vi corriendo desesperadamente hacia él, las largas cadenas no parecían acabarse, no deseaba que se acabaran.

De pronto otro cuerpo apareció en la esquina contraria hacia mi hermano. El cuerpo del mismo Levi se repetía otra vez en la negrura y las cadenas me apretaban más las extremidades. Una sonrisa burlesca y llena de perversidad paso por sus labios, sus ojos rebosantes de deseo y lujuria me miraban por encima de su propio hombro, recorriendo mi cuerpo como si de un dulce se tratase.

El otro reflejo mientras, tan solo tendía su mano aún llorando hacia mí.

— ¿Me quieres? —

— ¿Me amas? —

— Eren —

— Eren—

— ¿Me quieres? —

— ¿Me amas? —

— ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! — Grite, y las cadenas me apretaron. Anclándome al piso nuevamente.

Intente zafarme, intente con todas mis fuerzas poder liberarme de tal prisión y cárcel pero no podía lograrlo, era como si mientras más empeño pusiera algo mucho más fuerte me atrajera hacia el suelo, pegando mis pies a la tierra y mis manos a mis propios tobillos. Mi voz callo de repente, me vi a mi mismo silenciado cuando quise gritar el nombre de mi hermano seguido de un te amo, las palabras no salían, mi garganta ardía y entonces quede inmóvil.

Mis ojos se fueron de un Levi a otro, de uno cuerpo al otro mientras sentía mi propia alma desfallecer. Comenzaron a alejarse, sin mirara hacia atrás, ignorándome a mi y a mis suplicantes gemidos que abandonaban mi garganta atrofiada.

— ¿Lo quieres, Eren? ¿Lo amas? — Un escalofrió recorrió mi propia espalda cuando escuche la voz de Marianne detrás de mi. — ¿Lo quieres, lo amas? —

Aquella pregunta se repetía una y otra vez mientras el rostro de mamá se hacía cada vez más notorio, era una ilusión, debía estar soñando porque Marianne no podía estar allí. Giro por sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a rodearme como un buitre, repitiendo la pregunta una y otras mientras empezaba a perder la cabeza, ¿Cuál era el punto de responder? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

— Se supone que los cuidarías. — La voz quebrada me hizo levantar el rostro pero ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido — Es tu hermano, ¿Recuerdas? —

— Es mi niño —

— ¿lo amas? ¿Lo quieres?

— Eren… —

— ¡Es mi hijo! —

— Eren… —

— Mi niño… mi hijo… el es mío —

— Mi culpa… él accidente fue mi culpa… —

De pronto, ya no era una voz si no muchas. La misma que se lamentaba una y otra vez sin obtener un descanso.

— _¡Maldición Eren, reacciona! — _

Negro, ya nada era negro, no estaba el cielo negro, ni el piso negro, ni las cadenas, ya nada era negro.

Todo se volvió color.

La voz de Armin era lo único que podía escuchar a medida que mi vista volvía a normalidad y también mi propia respiración, descubrí mis manos atadas al sillón y un pañuelo húmedo en cuello cuando mis sentidos estaban mucho más tranquilos y renovados. Todo más y más colorido, menos y menos asfixiante, la casa volvía a ser ese lugar tranquilo y pacifico que lograba ser por las tardes, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Excepto la usencia de Levi.

— ¡Hey, idiota! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Sus manos frías y temblantes se posaron en mi frente, regulando mi temperatura mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los míos.

— ¿Qu-qué paso? —

— Tuviste un ataque, recaíste otra vez y te cortaste la garganta, no es profundo. ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que abandonaste el medicamento, imbécil!? ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? —

— ¿Y Mikasa? —

— La mande a algún lado mientras te hacia reaccionar. Joder, Eren, ¿Podrías haberte matado? ¿En qué mierda pensabas? —

— No puedo seguir con esto Armin. Ya no puedo mentir más; se que fui yo quien apoyo a papá en todo esto pero no puedo soportarlo, Debo decirle a Levi que Marianne está viva —


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente bonita. ¿Han estado bien? vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de Los Yeager's :'D tras tres semanas de no subir nada. En verdad creo que me he encariñado mucho con este Levi y no quería hacerlo sufrir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este FF no me pertenecen. Solamente soy autor de la trama y el desarrollo de circunstancias.

**Nota: **He cambiado la forma de escribir, por si no se dan cuenta. No influye mucho la verdad pero es solo por si algunos se le dificulta la forma en que se narra ahora. Si teneis problemas con ello, por favor decidme.

**Advertencia: **Mucha psicología en el desarrollo de la vida cotidiana. Metáforas y un Levi muy renuente.

Por favor, difruta la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Yeager's.<strong>

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

La última vez que te vi fue sobre las montañas. Lejos, tan lejos que solo el viento me hablaba de tus días y llevaba consigo mis mensajes pero, tú jamás respondiste. Jamás lo hiciste. No te he visto desde entonces y ya el viento, solo viaja con el susurro de aquel que te ha olvidado.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

Han pasado tres semanas desde entonces. Mis hermanos no han aparecido por ningún lado y yo tampoco planeo hacerlo, los días se han sentido largos y flojos al no tener el caos que siempre debía solucionar al llegar a casa; en su lugar ha sido reemplazado por la paz y tranquilidad que la casa de Farlan ha podido ofrecerme durante este tiempo. No puedo quejarme de ella porqué ahora, es el único lugar al que puedo volver y sé que seré bien recibido.

Aún así no logro evitar el preocuparme por ellos, crecí junto a ese trío de idiotas; cuarteto si contamos a Grisha en él así que en el fondo me es difícil poder despegarme completamente de ellos en un par de días. Aún pongo cinco cubiertos sobre la mesa cuando preparo la cena y entonces recuerdo que ya no están y debo quitarlos antes que Farlan los vea y haga algún comentario sobre ellos; fueron mi familia después de todo.

El viento de invierno choca contra mi rostro mientras —Creo yo— comienza a perderse por en medio de los árboles y arbustos, haciéndolos estremecer mientras anuncia su pronta partida para una pronta vuelta de forma más violenta. Los cielos grisáceos amenazan con desatar una lluvia torrencial mientras las calles comienzan a hundirse en el olor de los cigarrillos y los tubos de escape por los automóviles, el fuerte olor a bencina, tabaco y alcohol puede llegar hasta mis fosas nasales mientras aprieto más la bufanda a mi cuello.

— Tch — Farfullo, deteniéndome en un semáforo y observando cómo los taxis y autos particulares comienzan a acelerar al ver el color verde dando paso a su preferencia. La ventisca que estos mismos crean es tan helada que me obliga a esconder mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Aún lado de mí, el cruce hacia la otra calle está abierto y la gente pasa por mi lado para ir a la parte de enfrente. Por primera vez me digne a admirarlos. Todos completamente abrigados hasta las partes más pequeñas, algunas hasta con pasamontañas para que el frío no les calara tan profundo; uno tras otro y así sucesivamente iban avanzando mientras otros nos quedábamos allí, estancados viendo como ellos caminaban hacia adelante y seguramente seguirían haciéndolo.

Entre esa multitud que me quedaba me sentí completamente insignificante al saber que m estaba quedando detenido —Quizás no por mucho tiempo — con los pies estancados en mi lugar, ni si quiera daba un paso para avanzar y de esa forma esquivar a la gente o retroceder y luego volver a avanzar cuando el semáforo cambiara y la multitud desapareciera; simplemente estaba allí estancado en medio de una calle con miles de personas que seguían con su vida diaria mientras yo, poco a poco me perdía en la mía.

Entonces el semáforo cambio a verde y las personas en mi lado de la acera comenzaron a avanzar mientras yo aún seguía de pie sin moverme. No tenía un lugar hacia el cual moverme, hacia el que podría avanzar calle por calle mientras esperaba el color que pudiera indicarme el camino y la seguridad; era increíble como el simple hecho de cruzar una jodida calle podía hacerme pensar tanta barbaridad y tenerme de esa forma. Apreté las manos dentro de los bolsillos cuando nuevamente, el semáforo comenzó a titilar para cambiar a rojo.

El turno de los autos volvió y la multitud de mi lado volvió a avanzar.

— ¿Planeas quedarte allí parado todo el día? No es típico de ti, Levi — Hablaron a mi lado. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando lo observe por el rabillo del ojo y una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente. Eren no vestía nada más que unos jeans rasgados, una suda negra y una bufanda ligeramente grisácea con bordes negrumos. Bufanda que le regale hace cinco años atrás. — ¿Vas a algún lado? —

— Biblioteca — Respondí cortante, volviendo a perderme en el pasar de los autos.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte entonces? — Su voz sonó casi en susurro que de no ser por mi hubiera muerto junto al los sonidos de los autos pasando. De algún forma no importaba que tan bajo Eren pudiera hablar, siempre lo terminaba oyendo a la perfección; como si me lo hubiera gritado a la cara.

El semáforo cambio a verde y avance.

— Haz lo que quieras — No vacile. Fui yo quien había decidido irme de casa y por esa misma razón no debía volver con la cola entre las piernas. ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir aún lado de mi si no me querían?. Los pasos decididos del mayor de los Yeagers se escucharon a mis espaldas y por el reflejo en los grandes ventanales de las casas comerciales pude observar su cabeza gacha y el cómo se mordía los labios.

— ¿Te digo algo? — Murmuro de pronto, aún detrás de mí — Se siente raro no hablar contigo, no como antes. — No debía decirme eso para notarlo.

Más de una vez en medio de la noche desperté inquieto y con el miedo a flor de piel producto de las pesadillas que robaban mi sueño, entonces me giraba para poner los pies en el suelo con la intención de caminar hasta la habitación de Eren y recordaba con un dolor directo en la boca del estomago que el ya no estaba conmigo, que no sería él a quien acudiría en medio de la obscuridad en busca de consuelo si no a otro y volvía a acostarme, tapándome hasta la cabeza para decirme a mí mismo que no habrían más pesadillas, no habrían más malos sueños. Y entonces volvían a aparecer.

Mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar y me halle enfrente de un gran sector verde opacado por las nubes, un camino rodeado con flores y lavanda marcaba el único y gran sendero a tomar para poder llegar a la biblioteca municipal de la cuidad, de vez en cuando las propias piedras a los pies marcaban el inicio de un nuevo sendero hacia alguna banca, bajo un árbol o hasta las mesas de ajedrez libre en los costados del edificio. El frío viento gimió con fuerza sobre los pobres troncos que luchaban por mantenerse en pie en determinación pura, hojas volaron por sobre mi cabeza y algunas hasta rozaron mi rostro mientras el llanto de aquella invisible brisa se hacía más y más fuerte.

— Levi — Me llamó y yo seguí caminando. Sabía que debía detenerme pero no lo hice, no deseaba hacerlo. — Levi — Volvió a llamarme esta vez más fuerte y serio a lo que estanque los pies en el suelo, girándome por sobre mis talones hasta quedan levemente volteado.

— ¿Qué? — No podía darme el lujo de flaquear en este momento, no cuando había puesto tanto empeño en poder superarlos de a poco, de olvidarlos. — ¿Qué quieres maldita seas? Hace un jodido frío y quiero _ir a casa _— Esa frase pareció herirlo puesto que sus hermosos ojos aguamarina tambalearon un poco.

Eren abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar para abrirla nuevamente volver a repetir la acción par de veces, pude ver como sus manos se empuñaban escondiendo los dedos desnudos que el aguante no cubría, su cuerpo rígido solo me recordaba y recalcaba que tan importante podría ser la situación. Gire mi cuerpo completamente quedando frente a frente, sus ojos determinados ardían en fuego desconocido que poco a poco se iba apagando gracias al violento viento que se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Había exactamente al menos tres metros de distancia entre nosotros y aún así podía notar como temblaba. Tomo aire con desesperación para abrir la boca y quedar con las palabras en la garganta, tuve la intención de reclamarle pero entonces seguir el lugar al que sus orbes miraban y lo encontré. Deslizándose en el aire con una delicadeza majestuosa un copo de nieve bajaba por entre nosotros, risueño, alegre, girando de vez en cuando hasta chocar con el frío pavimento de piedras y volverse nada más que un puntillo blanco. Luego cayó otro y otro, hasta que la nieve ya era evidente. Joder estaba nevando.

La semana en que mamá murió también nevó. Una causa de su accidente fue la nieve congelada en el camino, por ello hace falta decir que la nieve me desagrada.

— Marianne está viva — Soltó de pronto a lo que yo solo lo mire con… ¿Cómo lo había mirado? Recuerdo que estaba parado allí, con los labios morados y una herida en ellos por morderse tan fuerte, el cómo sus manos temblaban pero no podía recordar el cómo me sentía yo con respecto a ello — Ella no murió el día del accidente, está en coma. Papá está pagando el respirador automático con ayuda de nosotros. — Volvió a decir y yo solo lo observaba sin saber cómo reaccionar — ¿Levi…? —

— Estas mintiendo — Aquellas palabras salieron solas de mi boca mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante — Estas mintiendo, mamá murió. Murió, estuvimos en su funeral ¿Lo recuerdas? — Dije a tan solo tres metros de distancia.

No podía ser posible que ella estuviera viva, estuve allí cuando el ataúd fue cerrado y la vi adentro de él con su vestido azul caribe ceñido al cuerpo, el cabello suelto y la herida cosida en la parte superior de su frente cubierta por chasquillas. De pronto me sentí mareado al imaginar que todos esos recuerdos eran mentira, debí abrir más mis propias piernas para poder mantener el equilibrio mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Eren.

— Está en coma, Levi. Está en el hospital, puedo llevarte a verla si quieres. — Ofreció.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo entre nosotros haciendo que el piso se perdiera en puntillos blancos que subían en densidad cada vez más, el viento violento y triste había dejado de soplar y en su lugar había sido remplazado por una suave y cálida brisa que me hacía sentir intranquilo. Las calles estaban aparentemente vacías y la biblioteca cerraría pronto por la nieve.

— ¿Levi? — La voz de Farlan llego hasta mis oídos y me gire para hallarlo a unos metros de distancia tras de mí. Por los libros que traía en su mano deducí que venía desde el gran edificio a mis espaldas. — Está nevando, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas tan-? Oh, — Fue lo único que dijo al comprender la situación. — Hola Eren, ha pasado tiempo —

— Farlan — Fue lo único que dijo.

— Vámonos — Comente al aire, tomándolo de la mano libre que tenia par arrastrarlo lejos de allí, necesitaba ir lejos de allí. — Estas mintiendo — Solté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca sin detenerme.

Farlan no opuso resistencia a mi agarre si no que solamente apretó más nuestras manos mientras comenzaba a tomar la delantera para llevarme a casa. Zapateo tras zapateo me fui dando cuenta que prontamente las calles se habían visto cubiertas por los copos blancos que pisábamos en ese momento, las calles vacías y los autos cada vez menos vistos me recordaron un montón de cosas que había dejado en el olvido.

Y cuando gire mi rostro hacia a atrás pude ver a Eren parado en su lugar observándonos a la distancia mientras mis pisadas iban junto a las de Farlan, juntas. La nieve se había encargado de cubrir el camino que llevaba mis hacia Yeager y seguramente se quedaría así en un tiempo más. Al igual que mi corazón.


End file.
